A Steamy Soak
by Crimsomblade
Summary: After returning from a long mission Sasuke and Sakura decide to take a relaxing soak at the village's hot springs.


A/N: Just a steamy story about Sasuke and Sakura. Please review.

* * *

Steam rose from the heated waters of the hot springs. The tall bamboo stalks architecturally placed to separate the baths as groups gossiped and soaked at the Konoha Hot springs. The floor was of smooth cut stone. The bath lay just beyond the sliding doors, which lead to the changing rooms and storage closets. Within the public bath mix bathing was not allowed. But the private baths permitted individuals to reserve a bath for such a purpose. 

Within one of the private baths movement could be heard in the water, along with scarcely concealed whimpers. A young woman was pressed against the edge of the bath. Her damp pink tresses gently nudged aside by her male companion. He pressed closer to her his leg slipping between hers under the water, as he began lapping up the droplets on her chest.

Her hands slid up his pale skin, gliding over his shoulders, grasping the spiked black locks on the back of his head. She tugged his mouth up to hers and hastily kissed him. His tongue probed her lips for entry, which she gladly allowed. As they separated she saw his dark eyes were clouded with the lust he felt for her.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered. Just as the word left her, he fervently attacked. He smothered her with kisses, placing them on her forehead, her cheeks, and her lips. Wet kisses moved along her jaw line traveling to her ear. He licked the lobe and gave it a gently nip. All the while she whimpered beneath his skilled touch. His lips descended along the arch of her neck, nibbling at the tender pallid flesh.

When he reached her pulse he tenderly nipped at it. Then he soothingly ran his tongue over the slight mark he left. "I've missed you Sakura," he breathlessly whispered against her.

She giggled at his tone, "Three weeks is a long time," she replied. "But after that mission you should have some vacation time, right?" He nodded his response. In a sultry voice she whispered, "Then we can relax, and get reacquainted Sasuke-kun."

Hastily she began kissing him again. Her emerald eyes glazed over in passion and want. Her lips trailed down across his collar bone, over to the curse mark. Although the memories it brought forth were painful, she discovered that this particular area was extremely sensitive.

First she traced the markings with the tip of her tongue. She then brought the flesh between her teeth and sharply bit him. Not enough to break the skin, but to leave a mark of her own. She smoothed her tongue over the soar, reddening flesh in a soothing motion. He claimed to dislike it, but he never protested while she did it. The truth was he madly enjoyed it.

While she was distracted, he dipped his hand into the water. His fingers stroked the inside of her thigh. They trailed over her lips. He pressed a finger to her hardening jewl. She gasped softly and a dark smile spread over his lips. He captured her mouth in a searing kiss, while his fingers circled her sensitive flesh.

A trail of hot kisses descended to her breast. His free hand came up to fondle the supple mound. Her breast had grown a bit over the years, and no one knew that better than Sasuke. He flicked his tongue over a hardening peak. He brought it into his mouth and suckled on it gently. She mewled as his teeth grazed her nipple.

Subtly he slid a finger into her opening. She let out a loud moan, and placed a hand over her mouth to quiet herself. He chuckled smugly. He slid it deeper curving the digit to rub against her walls. The muffled sobs drove him on more. Sliding a second finger inside he began to stroke her in well timed rhythm.

She bit her lip, trying to control the noises escaping her throat. He whispered hotly against her ear, "Do you want me?" He knew the answer, but it was gratifying to hear her say it. "Yes!" she mewled. He removed his fingers and brought them up to his lips. Although it was diluted by the water he enjoyed her sweet taste.

He slipped his hand under her thigh and lifted her leg around his waist. With her now opened to him, he slid into her agonizingly slow. She could have screamed from frustration as well as pleasure. When he was fully inside of her they both sighed contently.

Her arms wound about his neck. Effortlessly, he drove himself into her, his movement slow and deliberate. She purred into his ear, "Sasuke-kun, go faster!" With an evil grin he slowed his movement. She wined and clawed at his back, begging him to pick up the pace. He loved to hear her insistent voice, pleading with him to do what she wanted.

In a commanding voice he told her to wrap her other leg around him. He grasped her bottom and thrust vigorously into her. The water splashed over the edge as their movements became more feverish. Her back continued to hit the curved edge off the bath. However she barely noticed, as she was lost in the sweet sensations he aroused within her. He enjoyed taking her roughly, almost as much as she did.

Her grasp on him tightened. Her legs locked securely about his waist. Their breaths were shallow and uneven. His lips suckled a tender spot on her neck, as the muscles of her sex clinched around him. He knew that she was reaching her limit, and he wasn't very far behind.

Every haggard breath was followed by a fervent moan. He doubled his efforts grinding into her swiftly, making sure to hit that sweet spot deep inside her. Each thrust brought with it howls of joy. Her entire body tensed as her walls convulsed around his flesh, the screams of her fulfillment silenced by his kiss. As he, himself, gave in to completion.

Her grip on him loosened and her legs slid from his back, into the water. He held her close until her feet touched the soft groves of the bath. She leaned against him, her legs felt like they would give way beneath her. Still holding her, he settled both of them down into the warm water. It sloshed faintly as they settled into its comforting embrace. She nestled her head against his chest as he tenderly stroked her arm.

"Why do you always have to be so mean," she chided him with her eyes closed trying to regain some strength.

He laughed a little at her childish tone. "I only do it because you enjoy it." She quickly rose off of him. "I do not!" she argued in an indignant tone. "You always do it slowly and unless I beg you, you never go any faster."

He laughed again, "If you know that already why don't you, just do it sooner."

She growled furiously at him. "I don't know why I put up with you." He snake an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. His steamy breath grazed her ear. She felt his lips brush her hair aside. "Because you love me," he whispered against her.

Her back pressed evenly against his chest, and she was acutely aware of something hard pressing against the back of her thigh. The heat inside her began to rekindle itself. He spoke again in a low enveloping tone, "How about I take you home, and make love to you anyway you want."

She shuddered in his arms as his breath brushed over her cheek. "Anyway I want?" she asked tentatively. He kissed the sensitive nape of her neck. She felt him smile against her. "Yes," he replied in a smooth voice.

"Alright," she whispered breathlessly. He released her and they stepped out of the bath. Quickly Sasuke grabbed a couple towels, and they began to dry off. Wrapping the towels about themselves, they went through the sliding door to change and collect their things. Once dressed, they made their way to the main entrance. As they passed by an attendant she politely addressed them. "Did you enjoy your stay?" she inquired.

They glanced at each other briefly before replying in unison, "Greatly." The women nodded and asked kindly for them to come again. As they made their way down the main road to their apartment Sakura slipped her hand into Sasuke's. When he looked at her there was a shade of red spread across her cheeks.

She looked at him shyly and asked, "Do you think anyone heard us?"

He gave a small laugh before he wrapped an arm around her and pressed a reassuring kiss to her cheek. "You shouldn't be worried about that, what you should be worried about is what I'm going to do to you when we get home." The smirk on his face held dark promises, and she couldn't be more thrilled. All that could be heard the rest of the night were the pleading whimpers, and lustful groans of the passionate couple.

* * *

_Back at the bath_

Several women were chitchatting in the water. "Who do you think that was making all those noises?" one of them asked.

"I don't know," another replied, "but I certainly do envy her. Whoever she was with certainly knew what he was doing."

Several of the women giggled. "Now if only we could all find men like that." The women's side of the hot spring erupted with laughter.


End file.
